Embrujado de ti
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato está teniendo muchos problemas en su grupo y ve su gira mundial irse a lo lejos por tantas desgracias. Takeru le da una oportunidad de mirarse si lo que tiene es alguna maldición o algo más problemático y le entrega la dirección de la mejor mediun que conoce. Hikari está aburrida, hasta que el sexy cantante de su grupo de música favorito aparece en su tienda.


Primero que nada, Sorry, Jacque preciosa. Se ha ido por donde no quería que se fuera y ha quedado esto. Mil perdones. Quedó algo complejo y tonto, pero espero que se entienda QnQ

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Tras hablar en el grupo Yamakari del proyecto 1-8, Jacque linda me reto con esto:

Una historia en la que Yamato está completamente desesperado porque los conciertos le salen mal, los ensayos son desastrosos y muchos de sus compañeros en la banda enferman. Creyendo que está embrujado, va en busca de ayuda y su hermano le recomienda a una vidente muy buena: Hikari, obviamente. Hikari está aburrida porque solo acuden a ella las típicas viejitas que quieren que les eche las cartas y listo. Necesita emoción y algo que la haga salir del bucle de oscuridad en el que siempre cae. Y eso cambia cuando ve entrar al sexy cantante de su banda favorita de música.

* * *

Y esto es lo que quedó:

* * *

 **~Embrujado de ti~**

* * *

—Esto es insoportable.

Yamato se dejó caer sobre el sofá con todo el peso de su cuerpo. De metro casi ochenta y aunque no estaba demasiado musculado, era pura fibra. Se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos y los despeinó todavía más, mientras con la otra se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo. Sus ojos azules se desviaron por la sala de estar y se detuvieron en el hombre joven sentado frente a él que le miraba con ojos semejantes y curiosidad.

—¿Te han dado calabazas, hermano? No te preocupes, yo todavía te quiero.

Yamato bufó.

—No se trata de eso. Íbamos a dar un concierto hoy y no se puede porque, —no te lo vas a creer —, todo el dichoso grupo está enfermo. Esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Seguro que perdemos la oportunidad de tener nuestra gira.

Takeru Takaishi se frotó el mentón mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada. Yamato solo le faltaba que se burlara de él. Yamato ya no sabía qué hacer.

Todos los ensayos habían sido un desastre. Desde focos caerse hasta micrófonos que echaban chispas. Telones que se caían o focos que decidían flotar por encima de sus cabezas peligrosamente. Luego comenzaron las enfermedades esporádicas en su grupo.

Desde ladillas hasta torceduras de pies o manos y finalmente, un resfriado que los tenía a todos en cama.

—Empiezo seriamente a sospechar que tengamos algún tipo de maldición o algo así —protestó sarcástico. Cualquier cosa era ya mejor que creerse que todo sucedía sin querer.

Si al menos fuera alguien que intentara sabotearlos podría entenderlo. ¿Qué diablos? Al menos tendría a alguien a quien golpear de ser necesario. Pero no. No había cartas de amenaza. Tampoco notitas. Ni noticias de alguien que hubiera querido adentrarse con un arma en su último concierto. Nada de nada.

Y era frustrante.

Como si su enemigo fuera invisible.

—¿Has pensado que quizás sea algo supernatural?

A Yamato se le abrió la boca de golpe. Su mandíbula casi tocando su pecho. Su hermano, completamente serio, asintió lentamente.

—Casi pareciera que estáis embrujados o algo. ¿Una maldición? ¿Un fantasma que os acecha?

Yamato cerró la boca solo para balbucear. Se echó hacia delante para dar un trago a su botella de agua y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Crees que podría ser eso? —¿Qué mierdas estaba preguntando? —. Estoy harto de buscar a personas y que nadie sea culpable.

—Nadie podría causar que todo un equipo cayera enfermo a menos que se hayan inyectado algo infectado del virus del resfriado o cualquier otra razón que incrementara algo grupal, hermano.

Yamato estaba atónito. Quería creerle y a la vez no. Era como si una parte de él necesitara negarse a ello pero la otra no encontrara una explicación coherente. Y Takeru estaba dándole una oportunidad.

—¿Y qué hago?

Takeru Takaishi se rascó la barbilla antes de responder. Luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, traviesa, aventurera.

—

Hikari estaba aburrida como una ostra.

Aunque despidiera con una sonrisa a la última mujer que tachó en su agenda y le dejara una buena propina, su vida estaba entrando en el bucle de la repetición. Echar las cartas era agotador. Robaban de ella mucha energía. Y sin embargo, era lo más excitante que podía tener esos días. Eso, quitando el gato fantasma que ronroneaba sobre el mostrador mientras la estudiaba con sus ojos amarillos.

Era la única que podía verlo. Blanco, con una extraña cola con marcas atigradas de color morado sobre su pelaje. A veces parecía estar ahí para cuidarla y sin embargo, nada extraño sucedía. Era un ser que desaparecía cuando quería y volvía a aparecer cuando menos se lo esperaba.

No había nada más interesante que llamara su atención. La monotonía empezaba a hacer estragos en su vida. Empezaba a necesitar una limpieza con todas las de la ley. ¿Y qué demonios? Si no tuviera miedo al mar, también podría darse el lujo de irse a la playa, tumbarse en una tumbona mientras se bronceaba y escuchaba su música favorita.

Si caía en el mundo de la imaginación, casi podía verse al guapísimo cantante de knife of day acercarse a ella con una copa en la mano y entregársela mientras sonreía. Eso sí que era una buena fantasía. Muchas veces había fantaseado para sus adentros con muchas simulaciones. Incluso se imaginaba estando enferma de gripe y que él la cuidaba. Y ni hablar de sus pensamientos pecaminosos.

Hasta podía imaginarse entrando en su tienda y hablándole como si realmente necesitara una ayuda por su parte.

—Es que realmente necesito ayuda. ¿Es usted Hikari Yagami?

La nombrada parpadeó diversas veces para regresar al presente. Realmente estaba en su tienda y sí, enfrente suya estaba ni nada más ni menos que el cantante de su grupo de música favorito, con gesto impaciente y mientras miraba de un lado a otro a la espera de ser atendido. Aunque claramente, por la forma de fruncir los párpados estaba desconcertado con el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar cual fangirl loca.

Parpadeó diversas veces y cogió aire. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

Clavó la mirada en él, en sus ojos azulados que la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro del que esperaba poder conseguir algo. Sí. Aquello finalmente podía ser trabajo.

—Bienvenido —saludó inspirando—. Siento mucho mi descortesía.

—Parecía estar en otro lado —sopesó él—. Fuera donde fuera, se le caía hasta la baba.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca sin encontrar rastro alguno de la baba nombrada. Infló los mofletes.

—Usted necesita ayuda. Y no hablo solo de lo que le ronda, si no de educación.

El chico agrandó los ojos sorprendido. Probablemente nadie en su vida le había resaltado esa falta de su carácter. Quizás había hecho un error en pensar que era " _tope guay_ ".

—¿Ha dicho que algo me ronda? —cuestionó inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿Está usted segura y no me está tomando el pelo?

Hikari se sintió doblemente herida. Abrió la boca con incredulidad.

—Sí, algo le ronda. Se lo aseguro. Y voy a dejarle con ello para que aprenda. Ahora, si es tan amable, abandone mi tienda, señor líder de KOD.

Como si estuviera sorprendido de que supiera quién era, él retrocedió.

—¿No vas a atenderme por mi fama? —inquirió.

—No. Estaba completamente segura de atenderle, señor. Pero dado su comportamiento y burlarse de mí, creo que paso. Y mire que me trae algo muy interesante y hoy día quería entretenerme con algo. Pero lo descarto, gracias. Puede volver a subirse a su coche rojo y dejar las ruedas marcadas en el asfalto.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso sale en el videoclip de la canción en la que rompen el corazón del hombre de la historia y la encuentra con otro.

—Lo sé —reconoció mordisqueándose el labio por ser pillada—. Quería usarlo como metáfora para que entendiera la indirecta y se marchara.

—Realmente no puedo hacerlo —negó él inclinándose hacia delante—. Necesito su ayuda, señorita. Al cien por cien.

Hikari ahogó un gemido de sorpresa cuando le tocó las manos. La electricidad llegó desde cada poro de su piel hasta su columna.

Quizás fuera más fácil de despreciar si no fuera el cantante sexy y atrevido del que estaba jodidamente prendada.

—

—Así que. ¿Aquí es donde vives?

Yamato asintió mientras la observaba. Tan diferente a la sensación que había tenido en la tienda de ella con un mostrador entre ellos y todos esos disparates colgando del techo o flotando por la tienda. Hasta le había parecido ver un gato para luego verlo desaparecer.

Menuda, con una mochila marrón cargando de su hombro, en vaqueros y una camiseta. Casi parecía sacada de una película de Hippies. La vio quitarse un coletero de la muñeca y atarse los cortos cabellos castaños mientras sus ojos estudiaban el edificio frente a ella y miraba a la par los que había a su alrededor.

Levantó un dedo para señalar el que había a la izquierda.

—Ahí vive un hombre cuya esposa se ha divorciado de él hace poco tiempo. Tiene resentimiento y mucha influencia negativa —explicó—. Y ese otro. —Desvió el dedo hasta el lado derecho—. Esta vacío porque no pueden venderlo ya que en el patio, bajo muchos cimientos, hay un obrero muerto que se niega a que le pisen la cabeza a su cadáver.

Yamato tragó.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes todo eso?

Ella no respondió y avanzó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y caminaba casi de puntillas, dejando tras de sí olor a incienso y perfume de vainilla. Una mezcla que, extrañamente, no le desagradó. Le recordó a la cocina, otra de sus pasiones.

—¿Puedes abrir? —cuestionó empujando la puerta.

—Creí que podías hacer de todo —bromeó pasando la tarjeta llave por la cerradura.

—En serio debería de dejar que te pasara lo que te pasa —bufó empujando y entrando.

No era un piso lujoso de esos que te sacaban un riñón y parte del otro a la larga. Pero era su casa. Ya no tenía que compartirla con su padre, bastante bebedor y descuidado en las tareas del hogar. Ahora todo ese reino era suyo. Y se había asegurado brindarla lo suficiente para que los objetivos de las cámaras no vieran cosas que no debían de ver.

La vio caminar por el salón casi con los ojos desorbitados. Y aquello no era por lo que fuera que él tuviera encima; una maldición, un mal de ojo, vudú. Lo que fuera.

Se detuvo frente a su estantería con trofeos musicales. Algo de lo que le gustaba presumir y que estaba bien a la vista. Pasó un dedo por los trofeos, sobre la descripción.

—Vaya. Usted fue al mismo instituto que mi hermano mayor —murmuró.

Luego se volvió para mirar las fotografías. Se detuvo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en una fotografía familiar. Abrió la boca consternada y luego le miró a él.

—Usted es el amigo de Takeru que me negó rechazar —protestó haciendo un mohín—. Y encima es su familiar.

—Hermano para ser exactos —puntualizó acercándose a la nevera—. ¿Quiere algo de beber?

—Agua, gracias.

Tras dedicarle una mirada acusadora a la figura de su hermano en la fotografía, caminó por el resto de habitaciones, exclamando cada vez que encontraba algo que fuera de su interés o simplemente, simbólico.

Al regresar, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila marrón.

—¿Para qué es todo esto? —cuestionó ofreciéndole el agua.

—Vamos a purificar el lugar, así como a ti mismo. También necesito saber de dónde provienen la mayor cantidad de energías negativas y tu aura me ayudará. Pero antes de hacer una limpieza siempre hemos de protegernos.

—¿Y ese incienso que pondrá mi casa completamente llena de aromas que no me agradan ha de ayudar?

—Sí —refunfuñó—. Y le aseguro que le gustarán a la larga y se sentirá mejor.

—Iré completamente grogui todo el día. Cómo podrían no gustarme.

Hikari abrió la boca incrédula.

—No utilizo drogas, señor Ishida.

Yamato se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos el tema de usted y me tutea?

—Estoy trabajando para usted, no de visita.

—Me haces sentir viejo y solo soy tres años mayor que tú —protestó bufando.

—¿Cómo lo ha…? —farfulló sorprendida. Hasta que cerró la boca al caer—. Su hermano. Tenemos la misma edad.

—No tiene nada que ver. Igualmente, es hacerme sentir viejo, Hikari.

La mujer detuvo sus dedos sobre el incienso un instante. Sus mejillas se habían enrojecido y sus ojos brillados. Yamato sintió que su ego despertaba por un momento. Hacer sentir a una mujer esa clase de sentimiento siempre era parte de su trabajo.

Y saber que esa chica que parecía estar siempre en su mundo era capaz de comportarse como una chica cualquiera, le encantó de sobremanera.

—

Hikari tuvo que coger aire varias veces para controlarse. Algo muy difícil teniendo en cuenta en casa de quién estaba y con quién estaba. Probablemente cualquier otra persona pensaría que era una idiotez, pero no lo era realmente. Era el cantante sexy de su banda favorita de rock. EL hermano del que consideraba su mejor amigo y hasta ahora había mantenido ese secreto de ella, —y eso que la había visto como una tonta muchas veces mirando posters y cantando canciones—.

Pero debía de recordarse que estaba ahí para trabajar y no para desear sentarse en sus piernas mientras una parte de su anatomía se perdía junto a otra parte de él.

Enrojeció de solo pensarlo y se puso en pie. Tenía que estar concentrada. Iba a gastar mucha energía teniendo que limpiar.

Yamato Ishida era un icono de la música. Con buena voz para cantar. Un físico atractivo y bastante bien iba monetariamente. ¿Cómo no iba a levantar envidias? Aunque no eran exactamente esas cosas las que realmente estaban atosigándolo y su desdicha.

Desde que se lo contara en la tienda había ido descartando todas las posibilidades y solo quedaba una.

Antes de dar un paso un ruido la hizo saltar. Yamato maldijo entre dientes y se puso en pie.

—No te asustes. Es el jarrón que hay sobre mi mesita de noche. Siempre se cae. Por los menos tres veces al día.

Hikari entrecerró los ojos y avanzó hacia el dormitorio. No quiso reparar en la cama de sábanas negras y edredón cuya forma se le antojaba como una nube. Podía tirarse ahí encima y, de paso, ser cubierta por algo más que mantas y mucha carne humana.

El jarrón resbaló hasta casi dar al suelo. Yamato lo alcanzó antes de que eso pasara y suspiró.

—Siempre la misma escena.

Hikari sacudió la cabeza para desviar sus instintos carnales y centrarse en su don. Desvió la mirada por la habitación y la vio. Una sombra que soltó una risita y salir corriendo para meterse en el armario y, luego, desaparecer.

—Vale. Yo creí que sería solo una cosa. El problema es peor de lo que creías —suspiró—. Ese jarrón no se cae por gusto. Es algo quien lo tira.

—No tengo animales —murmuró él pensativo—. Y estamos nosotros dos solos.

Hikari miró hacia el techo, donde la figura deformada y oscura de una persona flotaba hasta desaparecer de nuevo.

—No. No estamos nosotros dos.

Suspiró y salió al salón. Un instante después, Yamato la siguió y la sombra también, aferrada a los hombros del Ishida y mirándole embelesada.

—Eres un hombre curioso, Yamato —murmuró decidiendo terminar con el usted correspondiente—. Atrae a todo tipo de mujeres. Algunas muy interesantes, he de decir.

Yamato frunció el ceño sin comprender. Por supuesto, él era incapaz de ver a la figura que oscilaba a su alrededor y reía a su lado.

—¿Desde cuándo hace que tiene esa mala suerte?

—Desde hace tiempo. Y todas caen cada vez más.

Hikari suspiró nuevamente, como si necesitara cargar de aire sus pulmones y nunca fuera suficiente. Y todo a causa de la pesadez del fantasma frente a ella.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con una mujer?

El hombre tartamudeó con sorpresa.

—¿Perdón?

Hikari carraspeó.

—Por favor, responda mi pregunta. No estoy hablando de algo sexual. Creo…

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me ha embrujado una tipa?

Hikari no supo exactamente si asentir.

—Digamos que alguien no quiere que salgas de tu casa demasiado.

Yamato soltó una retahíla de insultos que hubieran avergonzado a cualquiera y deseado lavarle la boca con jabón. Hikari sonrió divertida. Desde que llevaba en ese negocio las diferentes formas de reaccionar de las personas al enterarse de que un ente lo rondaban eran variopintas. Al menos, Yamato no se puso a gritar como nena y dar vueltas por todas partes mientras se tiraba del pelo.

—Bueno, se puede arreglar.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué tal si me deja hablar con ella? —propuso.

El fantasma la miró por primera vez, como si acabara de descubrir un mundo nuevo, reptó hacia ella.

 _¿Puedes verme?_

—Sí —respondió—. Desde el primer momento.

Inspiró por la nariz mientras sentía la energía de su cuerpo salir.

 _¿Por qué? Él no puede verme._

—No tiene la capacidad abierta, digamos.

Yamato se acercó a ella enarcando una ceja.

—¿Haces monólogos ahora? —inquirió.

Hikari lo fulminó con la mirada. Yamato levantó las manos.

—Vale, vale. Me iré a dar una ducha.

Ella asintió y clavó la mirada en la mujer fantasma, que no perdió detalle de Yamato mientras se alejaba. Podía sentir la tentación de seguirle a la ducha. Probablemente no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. Debería de haberlo visto como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

Y dios, a ella no le importaría nada verle.

Solo un poquito. Una miradita.

—

Yamato ignoró el escalofrío que sintió en la espalda y se desnudó. Se miró en el espejo por un instante y cogió la máquina de afeitarse.

Esa mujer en su salón era interesante, no podía negarlo, pero en ese momento solo pedía pensar que estaba ligeramente loca. Estas cosas siempre le habían parecido tonterías para sacarte dinero. Sin embargo, Hikari había asegurado que no iba a cobrarle gracias a Takeru, ya que le debía un gran favor. Cuando preguntó por qué no respondió, como hacía con algunas de sus preguntas.

Ilógicamente, eso le pareció interesante.

En realidad, Hikari no entraría dentro de las mujeres acostumbradas que tenía de llevarse a la cama. No era alta. Dudaba que hasta poniéndose tacones lograra llegarle a la cabeza y él tendría siempre que encorvarse para besarla.

No tenía grandes pechos, más bien había tenido que mirarle dos veces la delantera para darse cuenta de que estaban ahí aunque no se vieran. Su piel era demasiado tostada para su gusto, que siempre le habían gustado las típicas mujeres japonesas de piel de porcelana.

Y su cabello era corto cuando a él le gustaban las melenas brillantes que disfrutaba de atrapar entre sus dedos y tirar mientras les hacía el amor. Es más, hablando de ello, esa mujer parecía capaz de romperse cuando la poseyera.

¿Cuándo la poseyera? Se detuvo. Tanto en pensar como en afeitarse. Dejó a un lado la maquinilla para fijarse en su amigo entre las piernas. Estaba realmente feliz, ahí, clamando por una imagen que su mente y su cuerpo no compartían del todo.

—¿Eres consciente de que la romperías? —preguntó a su propio sexo.

Por supuesto, nadie le respondió. Quizás todo el tema que estaba sucediendo no era un fantasma rondándole, si no su mente jugándole malas pasadas.

Es más, hasta podía ser una acosadora como cualquier otra. Porque sabía cosas de sus vecinos y hasta de un cadáver oculto en la casa vecina. Por dios… ¿y si le daba por hacer como en psicosis?

Miró la bañera con el rabillo del ojo y dudó. Ya podía imaginarse los titulares.

 _Cantante de rock muerto por una farsante de magia negra despechada porque su cuerpo quería follársela y su cabeza no._

Bueno, no tan literal.

Pero sería patético morirse en el cuarto de baño. Patético con todas las de la ley.

—¡Kyah!

El grito provino del comedor. Salió* sin pensárselo dos veces y se plantó en la habitación mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado para que todo su salón estuviera hecho un fiasco completamente y que Hikari Yagami estuviera completamente llena de un extraño líquido oscuro parecido al alquitrán.

La escuchó toser.

—¿Qué ha… pasado?

Ella carraspeó.

—La buena noticia —tosió—, es que ya no tendrás problemas. La mala noticia es que has de contratar a un servicio de limpieza.

—¿Qué demonios llevas encima?

—Carbón entre otras cosas. Una nunca debe rebelar sus secretos. ¿Por qué crees que te he echado?

Yamato bufó y se acercó a ella, con los pies creando el sonido de ventosas sobre el suelo.

—No importa lo que diga tus procedimientos. Ven a lavarte.

—¿Qué dices? —masculló sorprendida.

—Has de quitarte todo ese carbón de encima. Es tóxico seguramente. ¿Verdad?

—Para inhalar no, pero para tragar y los poros…

Yamato suspiró. A veces actuaba como una niña pequeña. Sin darle tiempo a protestar la cargó en brazos. Alguien tenía que ser maduro ahí**.

La metió dentro del cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo mientras luchaba contra sus manos para que le permitiera desnudarla. Cuando logró al menos quitar el peto y la camiseta ella se metió en ropa interior dentro de la bañera y dejó que el agua le cayera en la cabeza. Primero emitió un gritito de sorpresa al notarla fría y luego, estaba seguro Yamato, que bajo el grifo se cagó en todo lo cagable de su familia.

—Usa este champú y este jabón —ordenó—. Iré a por ropa y toallas.

Cerró la cortina y salió del dormitorio para cubrirse el rostro con una mano. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Y por qué cojones tenía que ser tan sexy ese dichoso pajarillo?

Se detuvo en salón. Le pareció ver una figura en el centro, justo sobre una estrella dibujada a tiza sobre el suelo. Una mujer sonreía desde el centro. Se acercó, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Quién?

—¿No te acuerdas de mí? —cuestionó la figura con voz cargada—. Soy Cassidine. Fuimos juntos a tomar unas copas, me trajiste, me hiciste el amor y al día siguiente ni recordabas quien era.

Mierda.

—No lo recuerdo —confesó.

—Me lo imaginé. Por eso te hice todas las putadas posibles, para vengarme. No permitía que trajeras mujeres. Me encargué de que tu grupo sufriera un percance tras otro. Y cuando me di cuenta, mi propio cuerpo terrenal murió y solo pude seguirte como fantasma a todas partes y seguir enganchada a ti de este modo. Esa mujer que has traído. —Miró hacia el cuarto de baño—. Me ha hecho comprender que pese a que te desea, es capaz de luchar porque tú seas quien te des cuenta de lo que tienes delante antes que vengarse porque no le hagas caso o no la recuerdes. Ha liberado mi alma. He de irme.

Yamato vio ante sus ojos como las lámparas comenzaban a sacudirse y una corriente de viento helado le frotó la espalda.

—Te dejo libre, hombre de corazón de hielo. Pero antes, te diré una cosa: no eres tan frio como crees. Lo que siempre has querido no es lo que obtendrás.

—Solo quiero ser músico —respondió apretando los puños.

—No hablo de eso. Hablo de amor.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada desapareció. Con un sonido estridente que sacudió los cristales. El ambiente empezó a caldearse con la temperatura correcta. Solo quedaba el desperdicio que era ahora su salón.

Volvió sobre sus pies para cargar las ropas y toallas y entró en el baño. La ropa interior de la mujer estaba colgando del lado de la bañera y escuchaba que tarareaba algo mientras se lavaba. Yamato miró su ropa.

—Era una mujer —murmuró—. Una mujer me había maldito hasta el punto de morir y seguir atormentándome todo el tiempo.

Hikari asomó la cabeza por la cortina. Tenía restos de jabón por el cuello.

—Eso te mereces. La usaste una noche y luego ni me acuerdo. Yo tenía otra idea de ti, sinceramente —regañó.

Yamato dejó las prendas a un lado y tiró de la cortina para meterse dentro de la bañera. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ella salía por el otro lado para enrollarse en una toalla. Yamato abrió el grifo del agua fría y gritó como excusa.

—

—¿Se ha solucionado?

Yamato dio un respingo al sentir a Takeru hablarle por encima del hombro, cerca de su cara. Se volvió para que le clavara un dedo en la mejilla y sonriera como un tonto.

—Se solucionó —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos han llamado para ir de gira. Los chicos están sanos y ningún hueso roto sucede ya.

—Te dije que era buena —halago con orgullo Takeru.

—Me dijiste que era buena, sí, no que estuviera buena.

—No es tu tipo —se sorprendió el menor enarcando una ceja—. Además, creí que querías alguien para quitarte los problemas con lo sobrenatural, no que te fueras a enganchar de una chica con poderes sobrenaturales.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Una persona, si es que se le puede llamar así, me abrió los ojos. El resto fue cosa del destino. Por cierto, deberías de mirarte tú también esa aura.

Se levantó y dejó a su hermano mirándose los brazos, completamente atónito.

—

Hikari miró hacia la puerta con cierta tristeza mientras movía un bolígrafo para que su gatito fantasmal se entretuviera con él. No era un peligro andante realmente y cada vez estaba más cerca de ella que lejos. Podía ser un fantasma, pero igual era desconfiado.

El problema era que volvía a estar aburrida.

Desde que resolviera el problema de Yamato Ishida había vuelto a la rutina. Desde echar cartas hasta quitar maldiciones pequeñas. Desde luego, nunca le contó qué había pasado entre el fantasma y ella a Yamato. Tampoco le contaría a nadie.

Había sacado mucha información, desde luego, pero tampoco iba a ir corriendo a un periodista para contárselo.

Había investigado y la policía alegó la muerte de la joven a sus propias decisiones de encerrarse y auto mutilarse hasta la muerte. No sabían la realidad o no les interesaba. Por un lado, a KOD les venía bien. Por otra parte, le fastidiaba que las historias importantes y que serían un ejemplo de advertencia para el resto del mundo quedaran solapadas en solo noticias sin importancia.

Pero se alegraba que no hubiera llegado daños colaterales hasta Yamato.

Al que no había vuelto a ver desde que saliera de su casa con sus pantalones y su camiseta tras ayudarle a recoger el salón y esquivara sus preguntas acerca de qué haría entonces. Hikari quería que la buscara por quien era, que decidiera querer algo más. Soñaba con verle entrar en la tienda, que se inclinara por el mostrador y le diera un morreo de película.

—Eso puedo hacerlo.

Hikari volvió en sí al escuchar la voz. Yamato estaba apoyado en el mostrador, con una mano bajo la barbilla y mirándola con atención. Sintió cómo su mandíbula luchaba con contenerse en su sitio, incrédula.

—¿Por qué siempre me pillas en las nubes?

—Y encima, hablas mientras estas ahí —picó—. Ahora, puedo morrearte o tengo que volver a maldecirme como excusa para volver a verte, cosa que sinceramente no me parece muy atrayente.

Hikari estalló en una carcajada limpia. Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los masculinos.

—No necesitas hacerlo.

—Porque estoy embrujado de ti —protestó tomándola de la nuca y acercándola más a él hasta que su boca se derritió sobre la suya.

El gato ronroneó sobre el mostrador, como un simple espectador. Movió la cola divertido mientras su silueta desaparecía entre las sombras.

 _Finalmente has encontrado tus pies en la tierra, Hikari Yagami._

 _Ya no me necesitas más._

 _Buena suerte, pequeña._

 **FIN**

 **11 de Mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Importante: Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. Una persona que esté en esto (Tarotismo, magia, etc) tampoco.

Yamato no creía al principio del manga y luego ve y siente. Siento que no fuera tan divertido. Ains. O si se me olvidó meter algo importante...

*: Todo el tiempo en bolas, ¡ojo! xD

**: Sigue en bolas…


End file.
